


敌对关系

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 校园夏斯





	敌对关系

大汗淋漓地打完一场球，接下球场边上妹子手里的冰汽水顺便一手揽上妹子往教学楼走，洛基觉得人生真是美好又享受。路过二班时，他一眼就瞥见某个樱发少年一脸抑郁地坐在窗边盯着黑板发愣，瞬间，洛基脸上的笑意就更浓了。  
人总是会有幸灾乐祸的心态，不是么～  
“哟，纳兹！”洛基顶着一头棕毛探进窗子里，笑得好不讨打，“今天这么忧郁？不会是妹子又被人拐跑了吧～”  
洛基话音未落，坐在纳兹前座的伽吉鲁就咔咔咔地狂笑了起来，而纳兹呢，朝伽吉鲁头上抡去一拳，尔后阴沉着脸一把甩上窗差点夹了洛基的脑袋。  
“滚！”  
《敌对关系》  
文/渺渺  
==========  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
纳兹·多拉格尼尔气得咬牙切齿，却又忍不住朝斜前方看了几眼。拐走了他女友的罪魁祸首这会儿正坐在位子上被群芳团团围住，乐得春风满面呢。若不是他的小女友，哦不，前女友反反复复地告诉他:  
“纳兹桑你是个好人，但是……对不起……果然还是更喜欢斯汀君一些……”每每说到这里女生就会害羞地低下脸去，但是很快又带着红晕抬起头来，“纳兹桑你可千万不能责怪斯汀君哦……”  
不然他早就把那该死的小子揍到哭了。

悲催地扳扳手指脚趾数一数，一二三四五六七……自斯汀·尤克列夫转到他们班三个月，他纳兹多拉格尼尔已经被发了二十六张好人卡，而为这些好人卡做出贡献的最终boss都是同一个人——蓝眼金发皮肤白皙长了张牛郎脸的转班好学生斯汀，顺带一提最近人家还成了学习委员可讨老师欢心。  
他的好zhu基dui友you格雷则对二十六这个数字进行了深度解读，十三乘二得二十六，又是十三又是二的，嘿纳兹你别说和你的属性还真挺配。  
配个屁！

看那家伙晃着金毛笑得扎眼，纳兹的拳头也捏得喀啦作响。  
戚，长了张牛郎脸就了不起么。等时间一长，妹子们看透了你花擦擦的内心，她们个个都会毫不犹豫地重回我的怀抱，皿+

不过没隔多久，其实差不多也就是两周之后，纳兹谈了不到几天的新女友又是一脸娇羞地告诉他:“对不起纳兹桑你是个好人……果然还是更喜欢斯汀君一些……”  
好人个毛啊！第二十七张好人卡了喂！  
俗话说事不过三，这都三的三次方了！他纳兹要是再夹着尾巴当个窝囊废他就不是个男人！咳，他差点忘了他还没成年，那么这么改好了，他纳兹要是再夹着尾巴当个窝囊废，他就不是个男子汉！  
于是乎，发完好人卡的妹子刚一离开教室，纳兹就一个箭步冲上去揪起那狂妄的金毛小子。  
金发牛郎先是一愣，随即更讨打的笑挂上了脸:“纳兹前辈一个人孤独寂寞冷终于要来热热身了么？”  
“你到底想干什么？”话一出口，纳兹就意识到自己的问题毫无意义。这欠抽的小子想干什么不都明摆着么，五次三番抢他的妹子和他杠上了呗。不过到现在这个节骨眼上问题有没有意义都不重要了，他只要那家伙再挑衅上几句戳爆他的怒点然后好痛痛快快地揍上他一场。  
面对气压低到吓人的纳兹，斯汀却没有一点怯场。这位无时不刻不在散发着你来打我呀动手呀的主儿歪过脑袋看着纳兹，嘴角勾起的弧度越发挑衅。  
“哦，我明白了~纳兹前辈自己没有本事落跑了美人儿，反倒要怪罪他人？”潜台词明明白白的你纳兹自个儿长得不帅没魅力怪不得他人。  
很好，再来一句，我就立刻揍到你求饶为止。  
纳兹扬起了拳头蓄势待发，教室里其余学生强势围观这一即将爆发的校园地头蛇VS转班汤姆苏大战。  
斯汀梗直了脖子正欲开口再来上一句什么，上课铃在他们头顶炸响，班主任夹了一叠卷子拐进了教室。  
不得已，纳兹只得松开斯汀的领子回到座位，离开前还不忘恶狠狠地咬耳朵告诉金发小子：“放学别走，天台上见。”  
金发牛郎理了理领子回以一声冷笑：“谁怕。”

接下来，放学后天台上到底发生了什么除当事人外无人知晓，有人说傍晚的时候天台上传出了惊天地泣鬼神的惨叫，第二天二班的学习委员就没来上学。

“所以纳兹你到底把斯汀怎么了？”下了课作为语文课代表来收作业的露西收到纳兹这儿时忍不住发问。  
“办了。”当事人一手挠着头，另一手龙飞凤舞地在作业本上一通狂抄。  
纳兹的回答太过精简，身为语文课代表的露西表示自己也没法完全理解。她思考着所谓“办了”的真正含义，自动忽略了纳兹正在她面前抄作业的违规行径。等她回过神来，满脸通红地看向纳兹，口中嚅嗫着“你该不会是把他给那啥了吧？”纳兹已经抄完了作业，神清气爽啪地一声合上作业本，并把那两本都递给了露西，顺带露出个满口白牙的笑容：“露西，我交了哈~”  
少女接过本子才发现，方才纳兹抄的就是斯汀的作业本。

所以那天天台上到底发生了什么还是没有人能知道啊啊啊……  
不过倒是有目击者称，在斯汀没来上学的那天放学之后，纳兹拎了一个煲去斯汀家登门道歉，结果被人家老爹举着菜刀赶来出来大吼着你个小混蛋对我儿子负责！！！

“居然要负责欸，难道你把人家打成残废了？”  
“戚，他好得很。”当事人纳兹予以这样的回应，并且未对被菜刀追杀一事作出反驳。

一周后，斯汀·尤克利夫重回教室，只不过走起路来有点跛，说话声音有点哑，其他一切都没什么变化，照样好好学习，照样抢纳兹妹子。

最后班长兼大姐头艾露莎实在是看不下去了。全校的妹子们都要被祸害在你们两个手里了你们真是够了！  
“实在不行纳兹你就和他在一块儿吧，别祸害人家妹子了。”艾露莎语重心长【？】地这么告诉纳兹。  
樱发少年依旧一手挠着脑袋，一手抄着斯汀的作业，抬起脸奇怪地看向艾露莎。  
“这个啊……我们早就是了啊。”  
“哈？！什么时候？”  
纳兹正欲开口说上次天台，一只手伸过来抢走了他正抄得欢的作业本。  
“闭嘴吧纳兹前辈，不准抄了，作业本没收。”  
-FIN-


End file.
